<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner for Three by DeviantHufflepuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619328">Dinner for Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHufflepuff/pseuds/DeviantHufflepuff'>DeviantHufflepuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Begging, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHufflepuff/pseuds/DeviantHufflepuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry pamper their girlfriend after a long day of work...</p><p>Assigned Kink: Affirmation Play</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020Kinktober, Good Girl Hermione</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner for Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to the admins of this incredible fest! I am so excited to be participating! </p><p>Huge thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom">TriDogMom</a> for being my beta/alpha. I am the most grateful Omega in the world ;P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys had spent the whole evening showering Hermione with affection. She had come home from work to find a tub filled with hot water and bath salt, a glass of champagne, and chocolate-covered strawberries. The note next to the small feast informed her that she should be ready to go out in three hours and that her outfit was picked out and on their bed. </p><p> </p><p>After soaking in the tub, Hermione wrapped herself in the warmest, fluffiest towel she could find and moved into the bedroom. Waiting for her was a blue dress, obviously picked by Draco. The lack of bra and knickers were likely a touch suggested by Harry, as Draco was more likely to wrap her in expensive lingerie.</p><p> </p><p>The two arrived home and quickly whisked her away. Dinner was at her favorite Italian restaurant, but the food couldn’t distract her from the games her boys were playing.</p><p> </p><p>The two were always touchy and flirtatious, but tonight they seemed insatiable. Draco had spent the night whispering the most deliciously depraved things in her ear as Harry stroked her heated skin. Harry’s fingers traced the outline of her thighs under the table, moving upwards, closer and closer to her sex before moving back downwards.</p><p> </p><p>Her body was aflame with desire. Hermione could feel a throbbing ache in her pussy as she became more aroused. At this point, she was sure her men could smell her dripping cunt but she didn’t care. When the check came she dragged both Harry and Draco through the Floo, desperate for more of the depravity they had begun.</p><p> </p><p>When she stepped out the flame she was immediately sandwiched between her men, and Harry’s lips attached to her own, kissing her with a frenzied hunger. He tasted like red wine and cinnamon, and Hermione couldn’t hold back the moans and whimpers his talented tongue pulled from her.</p><p> </p><p>Behind her, Draco pulled the straps of her dress down, leaving her nude except for her heels.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a good little witch,” Draco said into her ear. Hermione moaned loudly at his words and then squeaked into Harry’s kiss when Draco began playing with her sensitive nipples. “Tonight we want to show you how much we love you, princess. We want to spoil you, coaxing every bit of pleasure out of you until you can take no more. Will you let us, princess? Will you let us ravish you?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s mouth moved to Hermione’s neck, allowing her to answer. “Please, I need you.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco placed his hand around her throat and pulled her back into a kiss. Where Harry was wild, Draco was calculated, his kiss was slow, sensual, and passion.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need, Hermione? Tell us exactly what you need and we will give it to you.” Throughout their relationship, Draco had slowly been teaching Harry to be more dominant in the bedroom. Before, Harry would never have spoken so brazenly, but now, he knew how to use his words to bring her pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tore away from Draco to beg for what she craved. “Fuck me, lick me, let me suck you. Anything, I just need you. Please.” She was no stranger to begging, she loved it.</p><p> </p><p>Her feet were soon off the ground and Harry was carrying her to their bedroom. She was thrown onto the bed with a loud thump and a fit of giggles before Harry moved on top of her. He kissed down her body, taking her nipples into his mouth and sucking them to peaks before nibbling gently on the swollen bud. Hermione arched her back, savoring the heady sensation as her pleasure mounted. It felt like a string inside of her connected her nipple and her clit, each suck brought her a jolt to pleasure that she never wanted to end.</p><p> </p><p>Fingers swept through her folds and Hermione gasped at the sensation, looking up to see Draco standing at the end of the bed. He held up his fingers, glistening with her arousal, before sucking them both into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry has spent all day talking about how he couldn’t wait to have his head buried between your thighs. I can’t blame him, you do have the sweetest pussy. A sweet little cunt for my sweet little princess.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry now was moving away from her nipples, working down the bed until he was eye-level with her aching cunt. He pressed soft kisses to her sex before parting her with his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione arched into him, coaxing him to lick and suck her with more enthusiasm. He was always so good at this, from the first time they had been together, he had professed a love for eating her cunt.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please Harry! Lick my pussy! Merlin, you are so good at that. I love you so much, Darling”</p><p> </p><p>As Harry continued to feast, Hermione turned her head to the side and saw Draco, walking towards her with his wand. Hermione felt her pleasure mounting as Harry’s tongue entered her cunt, and knew that if Draco planned to do what she thought he did, she would be thrown over the edge of bliss very soon.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready, Princess?” Draco asked, pointing his wand at her hip “Come for us, little witch.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Hermione would answer, she saw Draco’s wand glow and felt the stretching and lubricating in her arse that she adored. The added pressure in her bum and Harry’s talent lips pushed her over the edge. She felt her channel quivering around Harry’s tongue, as she rode through the waves of her orgasm. Beside her, Draco was coaxing her on with a litany of praise.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a good girl, coming for us. Harry loves when he gets to suck up all your juices. You taste so good on his tongue, Princess.” Draco continued like this as Harry lazily licked her, prolonging her orgasm and carrying her through the delicious aftershocks.</p><p> </p><p>Harry moved back up her body, leaving a sticky trail of kisses on his way to her lips. She felt his heated skin pressed against hers and momentarily wondered when his clothes had been removed. But those thoughts left her when Harry’s lips once again found hers and he rolled them over on the bed, so now she could straddle him.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pulled away from him and rose up so she was kneeling over him. Draco had stripped as well and was walking towards her with predatory hunger. She was filled with an excitement that only came from being pressed between Harry and Draco. They didn’t do this often, but when they did it was like heaven.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione.” Harry’s voice sounded rough as he spoke. “Put me inside of you. I need to feel you cunt around me, love.” Hermione obeyed, grasping his thick length and lowering herself onto him. The two groaned at the incredible sensation of being connected. Hermione loved being filled with her men; their cocks, their fingers, their cum. It was all incredible to her.</p><p> </p><p>Draco placed his hands on her back and bent her forward, giving him a better view of her opened arse before notching the head of his cock into her back entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin, yes. Please fill me with your cocks. I love having both of you inside of me.” Hermione tried not to move, knowing that she needed to be patient.</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl. I love hearing you beg for our cocks, Princess. Such a filthy little witch, always needing to be filled with dick. One will never be enough, isn’t that right Princess?” Draco had begun moving inside of her, but he had only allowed the head of his prick to breach her arse. She needed more, needed him to push fully inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I need you both! You and Harry, always filling me. I love you both. Please, fuck me!” Hermione felt like she would have done anything at that moment for him to finally fuck her.</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl,” Draco said as he pushed his cock inside of her. He began to thrust with abandon, and below Harry was moving as well. She could do nothing but take them both as they moved in tandem, stroking places inside of her that she could never reach without them.</p><p> </p><p>The three sets of moan and cries of pleasure mixed in the air like a depraved symphony. On occasion, Hermione could make out the praise and encouragement from the men surrounding her but it was lost in a sea of sensation.</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna come. Can I come? Please let me come.” Hermione rarely asked permission to orgasm but in situations like this, sometimes she could not help the words leaving her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me, Hermione,” Harry said. With a few more thrusts, the two went over the edge. Hermione felt Draco join from behind as her cunt and arse milked the men inside of her. She gasped and whimpered in bliss as streaks of hot cum filled her.</p><p> </p><p>When the waves of pleasure died, Draco and Harry pulled out of her, leaving a sticky mess on her thighs. Harry rolled her over on her side and pulled her close, on her other side Draco came over to cuddle her, wrapped his arms around her middle.</p><p> </p><p>“What have I done to deserve such wonderful men?” She asked the question rhetorically.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Granger. We are pretty great.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sent her elbow back into Draco, causing him to chuckle in her ear. Then she drifted off to sleep in the arms of her lovers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>